Jorge Goes to the Ball
by Ellis97
Summary: In this season premiere, Gadget and Jorge are assigned to go to a ball for the disarmament of the world's most powerful super weapons, which are contained in a vault. They are also assigned to watch General Sir's neighbor's baby girl while they are at it, so while Gadget investigates for shady characters, Jorge finds himself sweeping the girl off her feet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to the season premiere of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! Featuring everyone's favorite bionic cop, Inspector Gadget and his partner, Officer Tyson Jones! Now with new stories, new stuff, new villains, returning villains and new story arcs. Now for the theme song!**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here is to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here is right now, chances are he'll save the day!**

 **Now without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Our story opens today at some abandoned mechanic garage/secret hideout. Where we see some guy watching a special news bulletin on his monitor. He was showing footage of weapons being put inside of a vault.

"This is DNN" said the reporter "DiC News Network. Today marks a very special occassion for the world's super weapons. Each nation has volunteered to give up their super dangerous lethal weapons to the International Disarmenent Organization. The weapons will be kept in this impenetrable vault, so that peace will be watched over by the trustworthy eye of WOMP."

General Sir was standing onstage waiting for a woman to hand him something.

"General Sir," She said "It is my pleasure to encode with the key to the weapons vault.

"Thank you." General Sir put the key in something that looked like a bracelet "I will have my most trusted man guard it with his life."

Now, we cut back to Dr. Claw's hideout where we see him watching the newscast with a MAD Agent.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." the guy evilly grinned "I will have my own way of

Now, we cut to Colonel Nozzaire's office where we see him looking at himself in the mirror with medals on his jacket.

"These medals look so great on me." He said to his reflection "They are just the thing to make me look like what I already am. After all, the most trusted man that General Sir was referring to was moi."

Just then, Nozzaire's monitor turned on. It was the General onscreen.

"NOZZAIRE!" he shouted.

Nozzaire jumped from his seat "Yes General Sir!"

"I have to tell you something important!" He said.

"What is it?" Nozzaire asked.

"As you probably saw on the news, I've been entrusted with the key to the vault of lethal super weapons." He explained "I have an urgent meeting overseas and have to have someone guard the vault and key."

"I will guard the vault with every bone in my body!" Nozzaire saluted.

"NOT YOU!" General Sir shouted "I want Gadget to guard the vault."

Just then, the braclet with the key inside dropped out of the celing and Nozzaire caught it.

"That bracelet contains the key to the vault." General Sir continued "Make sure Gadget gets it? Understand?"

Nozzaire sighed "Yes sir."

"And as for you, colonel" said the general "I will need you to take my place at the disarmament ball tonight, and to watch over my neighbor's daughter. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Nozzaire sighed.

"General Sir signing off." General Sir ended the transmission.

Just then, Nozzaire's office door suddenly slammed wide open. It was Gadget and Jorge.

"Inspector Gadget reporting for duty!" Gadget saluted.

"Officer Jorge reporting for duty, as well" Jorge added.

"AAAH!" Nozzaire jumped up out of shock and got stuck in the hole the bracelt fell from.

Gadget looked up "Colonel Nozzaire! What're you doing up there? I'd better get you down! Go go gadget arms!"

Gadget's arms extended and he pulled Nozzaire right out of the vault.

"I was worried you were in some real trouble colonel." Gadget said.

"Not until you showed up." Nozzaire rudely told him.

And in just a few minutes, Nozzaire was finishing explaining Gadget and Jorge their mission.

"So while you two are guarding the vault, I can enjoy a nice night away from you and enjoy the disarmament ball with General Sir's neighbor's daughter" Nozzaire finished "No wait! What am I saying?" I'll guard the vault and you two watch over the daughter. This job requires a dignified military man! Not some bucket of bolts and some Cuban guy!"

"A brilliant plan colonel!" Gadget said.

"Thanks, I guess" Jorge said, unsure "Though that was kinda racist"

"Besides, I've raised my own niece" said Gadget "Surely I can handle a little girl"

Just then, Nozzaire's phone rang. Gadget extended his arm and answered the phone.

"Hello" he spoke into the phone "This is Colonel Nozzaire's office. Sure, I'll give them the message, thank you"

Gadget hung up the phone.

"What were you doing, Gadget?" asked the colonel "And who was that?"

"That was your hair stylist at the C'hambre De'Chivic's reminding you of your appointment today" Gadget explained.

"I did not make an appointment" Nozzaire snapped.

"Frankly, I'd say you'll need a little trim" said Jorge "What with the big ball tonight"

"Jorge's right" Gadget said as he extended his arms and put Nozzaire in his chair "Go go gadget, clippers"

Gadget's hands went into his sleeves and out came some giant clippers. Nozzaire screamed and started to run out of the office.

"On second thought" he said "I'll take that appointment"

Nozzaire ran outside of his office as fast as he could and slammed the door.

"Boy, he must be in a hurry" said Gadget.

"Actually Gadget, I think he was afraid of you" Jorge told Gadget.

"Wowsers" Gadget said as he saw the bracelet containing the key to the vault "Look! A bracelet"

"What do you think it's for?" Jorge asked Gadget as he picked it up.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Gadget "He must've bought for General Sir's daughter"

"You sure, Gadget?" Jorge asked him "That doesn't sound like Nozzaire to do something for someone"

"Nope it doesn't" said Gadget "But the important thing is that we have a mission to attend to. Come on, we've gotta get ready for the ball. Some shady characters could show up"

While Gadget and Jorge went back home, Nozzaire went over to the place where he was to have his haircut.

"Hello?" he walked into the place "I'm Colonel Jaques Nozzaire. I'm here for my haircut appointment"

"Yes of course" said the barber "Follow me"

Nozzaire followed the barber and he sat down in the chair.

The barber started to do Nozzaire's hair, who was unaware that he was planting a tiny device on his neck "Let's see...a little cut, a trim, one brain controlling device..."

"What?" asked Nozzaire.

"Nothing" the barber said sheepishly "Some rollers would be nice"

The barber put rollers in Nozzaire's hair, pulled down a hair dryer (like the ones you see at hair salons) and started to do his hair. In just a few seconds, he lifted off the drier and Nozzaire had a large afro.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed.

"I'm so glad you like it" said the barber.

"AAAHHHH!" Nozzaire ran out the door.

"What?" asked the barber "No tip? Won't matter anyways. I've got the mind control device on him and soon, I Bruno Edwards will have control of the super weapons and then...the world!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like this new season is off to a good start! Inspector Gadget and his partner, Jorge Cruz are on a mission to protect the super weapons, while going undercover at the ball. But there is some sort of thief who wants those weapons and what could he be planning? Stay tuned for more developments!**


	2. And Ivan Makes Three

Gadget and Jorge went back to the office to discuss how they would accomplish their mission. They discuss it over coffee and donuts.

"Okay Gadget, so how are we going to keep thieves from entering the disarmament ball?" asked Jorge.

"It's simple Jorge" said Gadget "I will go undercover and you'll keep the girl busy. If you spot anything suspicious, let me know"

"Why do I have to do the babysitting?" asked Jorge.

"Because I'm the leader and the one with the powerful, slapstick-based gadgets" Gadget proclaimed.

"Well either way, you can't go unless you have a partner" said Jorge "It's the new policy"

"Since when?" asked Gadget.

"Since the chief made it a policy an hour ago" Jorge said "Ivan just told me"

Gadget's extension arm finger tapped his cheek "Ivan...Ivan...Ivan...Wait a minute! You mean our new recruit, Ivan Lee?"

"Yeah" Jorge nodded "Maybe he could assist you in going undercover"

"Perhaps" said Gadget "I mean, he is pretty enthusiastic and he's new around here, and we should give him a chance"

"Hopefully, he's not like that Capeman guy you used to work with" Jorge remarked.

"Hey!" Gadget exclaimed "You! Ivan! Come over here"

A man approached them; a slightly tanned Asian man with large, square glasses, a brown sweater vest and mop-top to be exact.

"Yes?" asked Ivan.

"Ivan, mi hermano" Jorge greeted their new recruit "Great to see you"

"Why thank you, Officer Jorge" Ivan adjusted his glasses.

"Great you came here, Ivan" Gadget held out his gloved hand "Inspector Gadget, at your service"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Inspector Gadget" Ivan shook Gadget's hand "Is there a reason you mutual law enforcement's have called me?"

"Why yes, Ivan" said Gadget "There is..."

Gadget and Jorge wasted no time explaining to Ivan their situation.

"That's why need your help, Ivan" Gadget finished "If I don't have a partner with me on this case, I could get in trouble with the chief or the DA. Plus, we could use a third for Uno"

Ivan cleared his throat "By all respect, Inspector, it would be a verifiable privilege to work alongside the two most expendable, yet accomplished mutual law enforcement officers in this facility"

"So, what does that mean?" asked Jorge.

"Indubitably" Ivan nodded.

"That's good to know" said Gadget "Now we need to go to the tux shop for our suits"

"Right" said Ivan "Lead the way, Gadget"

"Vamos, Gadget" said Jorge.

The three friends walked over to the Gadgetmobile and started to drive to the tux rental shop. Gadget and Jorge now had a third member of their team, a by-the-book rookie officer.

Later that night, the trio were ready for the ball.

"Ready for the ball, boys?" asked Gadget.

"Si" said Jorge "We are ready"

"是 (Shì)" Ivan nodded.

"Perfect" said Gadget "Come on"

They got into the Gadgetmobile and started to drive to the place where General Sir's neighbors were supposed to live.

"So you know the plan right?" asked Gadget "Jorge will babysit, while Ivan and I investigate for shady characters"

"Right" said the other officers.

"Can we please get on with this?" asked the Gadgetmobile "I ain't got all the millage in the world"

"Gadgetmobile, let's roll" said Gadget as he stepped on the gas pedal.

Finally, our heroes arrived right at the house.

"Okay, here we are" Gadget proclaimed.

"You sure this is the right place, Inspector?" asked Ivan.

"Pretty sure" Gadget said as he looked at the card "Looks like you'll have to take the wheel, Jorge"

"Got it" Jorge said as he got out of his seat and walked up to the house.

He rang on the doorbell and waited for someone to come.

"Hello" said a beautiful voice.

It was a beautiful young woman of African-American descent. She had dark-red velvet hair tied up into a big pony tail and was wearing a pale-pink dress.

"Holy Tabbouleh" Jorge gasped.

"Oh my god" said the Gadgetmobile "That is one foxy mama jama"

"Jorge, you lucky dog" Gadget winked and made a thumbs-up.

"Hey" she said "I'm Jeanette and you must be Colonel Nozzaire"

"Nozzaire?" Jorge asked nervously "What's a noise hair? OH! Sorry, I'm Jorge Cruz, I will be babysitting you tonight...if that's okay"

"Well, I don't need a babysitter, but I'd love an escort to the Disarmament Ball, if that's okay with you" Jeanette shyly said.

"Si, si" Jorge nodded and offered his arm "Shall we?"

Jeanette nodded and wrapped her arm around Jorge's. He lead her right to the car and they drove off to the ball.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our duo is now a trio! Gadget, Jorge and their new friend, Ivan are going to nab this guy but good. Well, Gadget and Ivan are going to be nabbing the culprit, Jorge is stuck with Jeanette.**


	3. Jorge's Dream Date

Our heroes had arrived at the disarmament ball. Jorge was driving the Gadgetmobile with Jeanette in the shotgun and the others in the back. At that same time, Colonel Nozzaire was guarding the vault.

"This is my well-deserved moment" he said to himself "Guarding the most powerful super weapons in the world. I cannot believe General Sir thought of putting that bucket of bolts, Gadget in charge"

Just then, our heroes drove right up to where Nozzaire was guarding.

"Hola, Colonel" said Jorge as he opened the window "How's the guarding going?"

"Better than you or Gadget could" Nozzaire said in a haughty manner.

"Hey colonel" Jeanette said as she leaned against Jorge's shoulder "Maybe you should take some time off and join the party when you have the chance? Sometime later, maybe?"

"I guess" said Nozzaire.

"See ya" said Jorge as they went to find a nice parking space.

"What a lovely young woman" Nozzaire remarked, then went back to pacing around the vault "Wait! That is girl that General Sir was talking about?"

Gadget, Jorge, Ivan and Jeanette went up an elevator to the ball, where very important people were dancing and having some food or whatever.

"Okay guys" Gadget said as he, Jorge and Ivan huddled up "You know the plan, right?"

"Yes Inspector" Ivan nodded.

"Wow" said Jeanette "Sure is a party in here"

"Si" Jorge nodded "By the way, I have something for you"

Jorge reached into his pocket and took out the bracelet with the vault's key inside of it.

"Here, a lovely bracelet to mach your lovely complexion, mi hijta" he put the bracelet on Jeanette's hand.

"Oh my god" Jeanette gasped "Thank you, Jorge. I love it"

Jeanette leaned in and kissed Jorge on his cheek, who then blushed.

"Come on" Jeanette grabbed Jorge's hand "Let's dance"

While Jorge and Jeanette started dancing, Gadget and Ivan decided to keep their eyes out for shady characters.

"Okay Ivan" said Gadget "We'll need to keep our eyes out for anything suspicious"

"In retrospect, I'd say that our perp must be somewhere in this facility" said Ivan "However, we must keep a low profile if we want to keep any unwanted attention from us"

"Indeed" said Gadget "Which is why we'll be disguising ourselves as waiters"

"Right behind you" said Ivan.

While our two other protagonists went to get changed, Jorge and Jeanette started dancing. Jorge swept Jeanette right off her feet and they were like, the life of the ball. He twirled her, dipped her and did I mention, sweep her off her feet? The song ended and Jorge caught Jeanette in his arms.

"Wow" said Jeanette "You're a really good dancer"

"Thanks" Jorge sheepishly grinned "My grandmother taught me how to do that"

Just then, Colonel Nozzaire came inside the ball and approached Jorge and Jeanette.

"Cruz" he said "I would like to have a word with you!"

"Si, Senor Nozzaire?" Jorge turned around.

Nozzaire then approached Jeanette "Bonjour mademoiselle. I am Colonel Jaques Nozzaire and I would like to apologize for Officer Cruz's behavior. I was on a top secret mission of course, it was a complete success, but not to worry, I am here to take care of you"

"But I'm happy with Officer Jorge" said Jeanette.

"What?" asked Nozzaire "That taco-breathed doofus?"

"That's an offensive stereotype, dude" Jorge told Nozzaire.

"Easy there Nozy" Jeanette took Nozzaire's arm off her shoulder "Jorge's been the perfect companion"

Jeanette then kissed Jorge on the cheek, who then blushed and started to get all fuzzy inside. He then started moving around like he was drunk and then accidentally hit Gadget in the back, which caused a large punching glove to hit Nozzaire and send him flying into the curtains and landing into the punch bowl.

Gadget shook Jorge like a doll "Jorge, this is no time to be going gaga!"

"Indeed" said Ivan "We have a mission to do and I must achieve perfectness if I want to meet my quota. After all, I did study at the University of Chicago and mastered the history of law enforcement for years and I will not let it go to waste!"

"Now get back to the mission, amigo" said Gadget "Vamos!"

"Okay" said Jorge.

While Jorge and Jeanette went back to dancing, Gadget and Ivan continued to investigate.

"Going undercover is hard work" Gadget told Ivan.

"Indeed" said Ivan "I studied for this at the academy and even I don't know what to do"

"What you need is to blend in" said Gadget "Like start dancing"

"I can't dance" said Ivan.

"Just move your feet to the rhythm" Gadget said as he started moving his mechanical hips.

"Okay, then" Ivan said as he started moving his hips "Whoa. Hey that feels good"

Soon enough, the two started getting the hang of dancing and having a good time doing it and moving to the music.

At that same time, Bruno, the same guy who put the mind control device on Nozzaire arrived carrying a large layer cake.

"Now the trap is set" he thought "Now to put the plan into action"

Bruno pressed a button on some sort of remote on his arm and spoke into some sort of intercom.

"Alright pal" he spoke into the thing "Time to search for the key to the vault"

Nozzaire started walking like some sort of mindless zombie and started picking things right off the tables and throwing them around. While that was happening, Gadget and Ivan were still moving to the music.

Just then, Gadget saw everything that was flying, courtesy of the colonel.

Ivan started singing along "To the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning light. Forget about the worries on your mind, you can leave them all behind. To the beat of the rhythm of the night, oh, the rhythm of the night..."

"Ivan" Gadget shook Ivan's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry" said Ivan "Got carried away"

"Ivan look!" Gadget pointed to Nozzaire "It would seem that colonel is acting all weird. Like he has no free will or something"

"And that's not all he's throwing things around" Ivan added as he saw a flying plate.

"Wowsers" Gadget exclaimed.

The two then caught all of the plates that were being thrown at them and Nozzaire continued to search for the key to the vault.

"Something weird is going on and we'd better find out" said Gadget.

"Indeed" said Ivan "This is my first case and you never get a second chance at a first case!"

Gadget and Ivan then started to get back to the case. Just then, they saw some sort of shady character behind the plants.

"Gadget look over there" said Ivan "That guy looks pretty suspicious, hiding behind those plants, following Nozzaire and all"

"Maybe he's shy or something" Gadget suggested.

"I don't want to take any chances" said Ivan "I have deduced that he may be up to something. I don't want to take any chances"

"Good point, Ivan" said Gadget "I guess we'd better investigate. But we can't let him know we're cops, so we'll have to be quiet like ninjas"

"Right" said Ivan "I deduce that we must masquerade ourselves as waiters. That way we won't draw any unwanted attention"

"Indeed" said Gadget "Good thing we have tuxes on"

Gadget and Jorge then grabbed some silver platters and started to walk around like waiters, while secretly eavesdropping on Bruno.

Gadget grabbed Ivan's shoulders "Hold on Ivan, this waiter disguise is too obvious. Go go gadget, camouflage"

Gadget and Ivan then started to blend into the environment and eavesdrop on this prime suspect.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Jorge is having the time of his life with Jeanette, but it looks like a certain shady character has plans of his own. Luckily, Gadget and Ivan are still undercover. Can they protect the key or will it be too late?**


	4. Bringing Down the Ball

Gadget and Ivan went to follow Nozzaire, since they were concerned about his odd behavior. Little did they know, that he was still being mind controlled.

"Must find key" he said in a moaning tone.

While he was searching, Bruno peeked from the plants he was hiding behind.

"He hasn't found the key yet?" he said to himself in his thoughts "I'd better investigate"

Bruno put on some sort of X-ray goggles and saw through people's bodies (not clothes, just so you know). He saw the key in Jeanette's bracelet.

"Of course" he said to himself "The key is hidden in that woman's bracelet"

At that same time, Jorge and Jeanette started slow dancing and as we all know, slow dancing is the most romantical part of any date.

"Boy, you sure are pretty smooth at dancing" Jeanette told Jorge.

"Well you know, I did learn from the best" said Jorge.

Just as Jeanette was about to kiss Jorge again, Nozzaire rudely tapped into them, trying to take away the bracelet.

"Is your friend okay?" asked Jeanette.

"Beats me" Jorge replied "He's usually not this loco"

Just then, Nozzaire ran into the drapes, which fell down right on him. Bruno was watching the whole thing.

"That French idiot" he said to himself "If I'm going to get that key, I'm going to play hardball! Nozzaire! Dance with the girl!"

Jorge was continuing to sweep Jeanette right off her feet. He twirled her and dipped her. Just then, Nozzaire rudely interrupted, causing him to accidentally drop her.

"Hey buddy!" Jeanette snapped "What gives?"

"Dance with me" he said in a moaning tone.

"Excuse me?" Jeanette asked in disgust.

"A little word of advice, colonel" Jorge walked over to Nozzaire "Women appreciate chivalry and quite frankly, I think you should get away from Jeanette. She's my priority right now"

"Must dance" Nozzaire said as he pushed Jorge onto the floor and started to "dance" with Jeanette.

"Listen pal, I already told you I don't want to dance with you, I want to dance with him" Jeanette told the colonel "Get off of me you creep!"

At that same time, Bruno was watching the whole thing.

"That pathetic cop is ruining everything" he said to himself "I've got to do something about it"

At that same time, Gadget and Jorge were still in camouflage, eavesdropping on Bruno. As soon as Bruno left to take care of things, Gadget and Jorge got out of their camouflage to investigate.

"So, he's behind all this" said Gadget "I should've thought so! Nozzaire's being mind controlled. We have to warn Jorge and hurry"

"Yeah" said Ivan "Once the colonel steals the bracelet for that crook, we're doomed"

The brainwashed Nozzaire then walked over to the flying couple and hit Jorge with a folding metal chair, knocking him down. Then, he grabbed Jeanette by the arm.

"Let go of me, you creep" Jeanette tried to pull back "Let me go!"

Just then, Jorge got up and his two partners walked right over to him.

"Jorge, wake up!" Gadget shook Jorge.

"Get up, man" Ivan gently shook his other partner.

"Huh?" Jorge opened his eyes "What's going on?"

"Colonel Nozzaire is being controlled by some sort of crook trying to steal the key to the vault" Gadget explained.

"The key is here?" asked Jorge.

"Yes" Ivan nodded "In Jeanette's bracelet"

"Aye carumba!" Jorge exclaimed "We've gotta stop him!"

While our heroes were running towards Jeanette, Nozzaire grabbed Jeanette's hand and took off her bracelet.

"My bracelet!" she exclaimed.

"Freeze slime ball!" Gadget exclaimed "I'll take that!"

Gadget's arm extended and he grabbed the bracelet. Then, Nozzaire chased after the bracelet.

"Catch!" Gadget threw the bracelet at Ivan, who grabbed it.

Ivan then ran with the bracelet, which Nozzaire chased him for. Then, Ivan threw the bracelet to Jorge, who then ran off with it. When Nozzaire was catching up to Jorge, he threw the bracelet back to Gadget, who for some reason threw the bracelet back to Nozzaire.

"Gadget!" Ivan and Jorge shouted.

"Sorry, he was wide open" Gadget shrugged.

"Don't worry" said Jorge "I'll get it!"

Jorge ran over to Nozzaire and grabbed the bracelet, then gave it back to Jeanette. Just then, he noticed something on his neck.

"That must be the mind control device that's controlling Nozzaire" he whispered to himself "I'd better get it off! Hey colonel!"

"Huh?" Nozzaire turned around.

"There's something on your neck, let me just get that" said Jorge.

Jorge then grabbed Nozzaire's shoulders and flicked the mind control device right off his neck. He was snapped right out of his trance.

"Huh?" the colonel shook his head "What's going on here?"

"Colonel!" Gadget exclaimed "You're back to normal"

Everybody clapped for Gadget, Jorge and Ivan when all of a sudden Bruno jumped out with some sort of super cannon.

"Alright! That's it!" he shouted "Hand over the bracelet!"

Everybody took off their wrist wear and held it up in the air.

"Not your bracelets" Bruno said as he approached Jeanette "I want her bracelet"

"I don't think so" said Jorge as he ran in front of Jeanette "I'll take of this, Gadget!"

Jorge reached into his pocket and took out his taser and zapped Bruno with it, causing him to accidentally pull the trigger and zap the bottom of Jeanette's dress.

"THAT'S IT!" Jeanette shouted and she walked over to a twitching Bruno, who got an electric shock from the taser "You can push me around, you can steal my bracelet...but nobody messes with my brand new dress!"

She grabbed Bruno by the shirt, picked him up and started shaking and choking him like a doll.

"Do you know how much of a salary this dress cost me?!" she shouted angrily.

She then looked at everyone, who was staring at her with surprised looks on their faces. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly put Bruno down and Ivan cuffed her.

"You're coming with us, buddy" said Gadget "You should know better then to tear a woman's ballgown"

"Unorthodox, yet intriguing" Ivan remarked as he, Gadget and Jorge took Bruno back to the patrol car.

The next day, Nozzaire and the trio met Jeanette, the general and her parents at Jeanette's house.

"Excellent work Inspector Gadget" said the general "And company"

"It was a privilege and an honor, sir" said Ivan "That Bruno culprit confessed to his bad deeds..."

"And he paid for Jeanette's dress" Jorge added.

"And as for you, Nozzaire! I'm going to have you working double shifts on the North Pole for a year!" General Sir poked Nozzaire in the stomach "Disobeying my orders? And ruining my neighbor's daughters night at the ball?!"

Nozzaire started to sweat "I...uh...well...um..."

"That's alright, sir" said Jeanette "I still had a great time with Officer Jorge"

Jorge grinned and blushed "Well, you're welcome Jeanette"

Jeanette then grabbed Jorge's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. Jorge sighed and started moving around as if he was drunk and accidentally hit Gadget in back again, which caused a mechanical heart to pop out of his chest, which hit Nozzaire in the face and knocked him out cold. Everybody walked over to him and stared at his unconscious face.

Deep in the subconscious state of the colonel's brain he was screaming "GADGET!"

Meanwhile somewhere in an uncharted location in the tropics, a large block of ice containing a tanned adolescent male in purple had been drifting off at sea. The waves had been carrying the block for over three days from the Arctic North.

All of a sudden, the gentle waves then washed him onto the beach on some sort of tropical island and the sun started to slowly melt his icy prison.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Jorge has found his special someone and it looks like this isn't the last we'll hear of her. That's right, there's another character arc in this series.**

 **Meanwhile, you can see this cliffhanger happening. What could this mean? Who could be frozen in that ice? If you haven't been following the series, go check out the story, "Penny's New Boyfriend" and you'll see what we're talking about. But in the meantime, stay tuned for the next episode and find out!**


End file.
